Letters
by mnstonecold
Summary: Director Shepard orders the team to write letters to Kate for a moment of closure. oneshot.tankx for the reviews!


Letters to Kateas required by the director for closure in Agent Todd's death

I don't own NCIS. It is property of Bellisarius Productions and CBS Television.

These are some ideas I have got from other on I am not copying your ideas I am just adding to them.

Tony:

Dear Kate,

It's been a couple months now. Everyone here misses you. You know, I thought this was a nightmare or Bete Noire. I've been thinking about stopping by, but I haven't had the time. You wouldn't believe it but Gibbs left me in charge for four months. It was great being the boss and smacking people and making everyone jump like Gibbs does.

Anyway, I have been seeing someone. It is someone you would like. I know you might think that I'm just being me, well that's not true. I've changed. I would bet that you would be proud of me.

We have a new agent. Well not new, she's been here for over a year. I'm sure you two would get along in someway. Probably, by torturing me with innuendos and secrets. I know that is what you girls-women-do. Well, I don't know if there is anything more. I'm sure the others will share.

I miss you Katie

Anthony D. DiNozzo

Abby:

Dear Kate,

How's the afterlife? I'm sure it's awesome. I just know you're having fun making fun of Tony in some way still. Anyway, it's been hard but we all finally decided to write these. It'll give us closure, I guess. That doesn't mean that we'll forget you. No way! I really, really, really, miss you Kate. Everyday I wish you could come back and be with us again.

The last year has been somewhat eventful. First, my lab assistantyes, Gibbs finally got me one tried to frame Tony for murder. It was only because Tony got him fired from his job and he was working with an ME who messed up some blood sample and Tony reported him, and they both wanted revenge so they did a bunch of stuff to from Tony.

Well, thats the short version. Oh, I almost forgot about Michael. You remember him, we met in a cemetery. Well he tried stalking me and then Gibbs found out because someone I was testifying against was actually trying to kill me and Michael inadvertently lead them to me. What a jerk!

Well, we're supposed to keep these short. That's about it. Oh I forgot, the girl that replaced you, I really don't like. She just gets under my skin. Anyway everything is back to normal cause Gibbs is back from Mexico.That's another story You will always be in my thoughts Kate.

Send me a sign you okay where ever you are,

Abby Scuito

Ducky:

Dearest Caitlin

It's been a year, since you were taken from us. Everything is going well here, so to speak. Gibbs has been more petulant since he came back from Mexico. Turns out he keeps secrets even from me. I thought I knew him. Maybe I was wrong.

I'm certified for the psychological autopsy examination. Now I can profile the dead just like you did with the living. Not a day goes by that I don't here someone mention you name. You are truly missed here Caitlin. I wish I had more time but we have a missing naval officer to find. It reminds me of a time when we first met. Strange how things come full circle. Well, anyway I have to go. Say hello to Christopher if you see him.

Ducky

Dr. Donald Mallard, ME

Jen:

Special Agent Kate Todd

You don't know me but I am Jenny Shepard I am director of NCIS. I was assigned just after your-just after you left the team. I hear that many people think you would have liked me. Gibbs would have a cow with both of us standing up to him. I have heard you were good at doing that.

I am just addressing the fact that you were taken from us, in a cruel and hurtful way. I know that you are still very much a part of this team. I'm sure everyone was important to you too.even Tony

I hope this helps everyone that knew you and worked side by side with you.

Jennifer Shepard

Director, NCIS

McGee:

Hi, Kate.

I never was good with saying goodbye. I'm glad I have a chance now. You were a great teacher and a good friend. I miss you, along with everyone else. We have a new teammate now. Her name is Ziva. Sometimes she remind me of you, especially when she's teasing DiNozzo.

The last year has gone by so fast. Can you believe I was Senior agent for awhile. I'm sure if you were here you would have been. Tony was a great team leader, even if he was mimicking Gibbs the whole time. Well, I don't know if there is much to say. It is nice to think of the great times we had. We all miss you very much.

Tim McGee

Ziva:

To Agent Todd

I am your replacement Ziva David. I was a Mossad officer assigned to watch over Ari. I must not have done a good job. I am sorry for what he did. I remember him mentioning a Caitlin once. I didn't think it was you. For that I am sorry.

If you didn't know, Ari wasn't only my subordinate, but he was my half brother. I says was because...

I think you get the picture. Everyone speaks highly of you here. I took your desk here, it only seemed right. I found you drawing book. You were a very good artist. I gave it to Gibbs. I wish we could have gotten to know each other. Best wishes!

Ziva

Gibbs:

I got him, Kate. I got him for you.

Gibbs


End file.
